1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device which is designed to make efficient use of the free time between speech transmissions on a connected analog telephone line by also using the line for the transmission of binary coded data. The invention also relates to a switching device which, when binary coded data is to be transmitted along an analog telephone line at the same time as normal speech signals, will automatically output both the binary coded data and the outgoing speech signals to the telephone line while at the same time connecting each of the two types of incoming signals received from the telephone line to their appropriate lines. These type of technique would be particularly effective for the transmission of computer game programs and data using a single subscriber telephone.